Fishing Trip
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Prowl is regretting letting Jazz pick their Holiday activities...


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Crack, starring Jazz, Prowl and 'Nessie' the Loch Ness Monster. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Scotland, Loch Ness-<strong>_

"Jazz when you said we were going to have some fun, I didn't think you meant fishing in the pouring rain" Prowl said with a sigh dangling the line into the grey waters of the loch, from the side of a giant floating platform anchored in the middle of the murky waters. The cold, hard rain pattering against his plating in a soothing rhythm as his mate reeled in his line before casting the hook and bait again.

"Aww come on Prowl" Jazz grinned the rain running down his plating in small rivers that tickled his wiring underneath the black and white plating. "I quite like it, it's peaceful"

"It's foggy" Prowl said bouncing the lure in the water before going back to leaning on his crossed legs, dimming his optics as he went back to listening to the rain bouncing off of his plating. "Why did you suggest coming up here again?"

"I want to catch the Loch Ness Monster" Jazz grinned as Prowl shook his helm in exasperation.

"Did you have to pick such a dreary day for it?" Prowl asked flicking his doorwings nervously as the fog closed in around them, silently wishing that the nice ferryman would come back soon and tow them back to dry land.

"It said in the brochure that Nessie only comes out on dreary days" Jazz said pulling the pamphlet out from his subspace and passing it to his annoyed mate.

"You do know that this 'Nessie' is a myth right?" Prowl said shielding the already soaked paper booklet as his mate reeled in another trout before tossing the creature back with a frown of disappointment.

"No she's not!" Jazz denied as he recast his line "If she isn't real, why is there an exhibition about her then?"

"Tourism" Prowl shrugged as his fishing rod started to bend. "Trout" he said tossing the flopping creature back into the water after he removed the hook.

"Look I got another bite!" Jazz grinned as his rod nearly bent double, the line whirring as the fish on the end pulled the bait down deeper into the Loch's waters. The saboteur grabbed the fishing rod and was nearly tugged straight off of the platform, only saved by Prowl snatching at his scruff bar. "Whoa! What the heck did I catch? That's not normal!"

"Jazz!" Prowl snapped as he managed to keep his mate on the floating platform that was beginning to move after the fish that was trapped on Jazz's line "Cut the fragging line!"

"No way!" the TIC of the Autobots grinned "this is awesome!"

"You won't be thinking that when whatever it is drags you under the water" Prowl huffed, his vents gasping as he heaved with Jazz, the fishing rod, wisely crafted out of spare Cybertronian metal and old wire, bending even more, groaning under the strain. The SIC grumbled reaching into his subspace and withdrew an energon knife, that glinted bright, glowing pink in the fog and rain as the Praxian swiped it down on the line, snapping the fine silver line with a soft 'twang', both bots falling back onto the platform with a clatter of metal plating and sighs of relief.

"Aww, you let it get away" Jazz grumbled sitting up, still clutching his fishing rod, the light but strong line made of Cybertronian wire drifting in the slight wind.

"I'd rather keep you in one piece, thank you" Prowl said rubbing his optics in annoyance "I've contacted the ferryman, he's coming to get us"

"So much for a vacation" Jazz whined

"Jazz, while going to a foreign country was a lovely idea for a romantic vacation, next time let's not go to one that rains six out of seven days of the week" Prowl advised patting his disheartened mate on the helm.

"Okay" Jazz sighed before giving his mate a cheeky grin "Do I have time for one more go?"

Prowl chuckled nuzzling his mate's helm horn before turning back to his own fishing rod "Fine"

"You're the best Prowler" Jazz purred, attaching another hook and tossing it into the water.

A deep rumbling filled the air, the line on Jazz's fishing rod rising in the thick fog "uh… Prowl?" Jazz squeaked as a huge long shadow loomed out of the fog and now drizzling rain, the silver line glinting from the top of the shadow that was vaguely shaped like a head.

"What is Jazz?" Prowl asked not bothering to turn around from where he was reading the brochure which was sheltered under his hand.

"I… Just caught Nessie" Jazz whispered as the huge lizard like head of the supposedly 'mythical Monster' leaned towards him, green with underlying tones of purple and blue, sharp teeth inlaid within a large lizard's maw, eyes alive with anger at having been disturbed.

Prowl sighed putting down his reading material and turning towards his mate "How many times Jazz, Nessie isn't re… Holy Primus!"

The creature roared at them, flippers splashing the water at them as the she-monster struggled off of Jazz's line, the other lost hook and portion of line hanging beside it from the creature's lower gum. Prowl drew his rifle aiming it at the now enraged monster than leapt forward, somehow managing to haul it's giant mass out of the water in a majestic leap, it's long tail clipping the raft the two Autobots were balanced on, tipping the platform over and sending the bots into the grey waters, the raft splitting into two with the grumble and groan of splintering wood and metal.

Jazz and Prowl surfaced, coughing water from their mouths and grabbing onto the shards of their floating platform. "I wonder if she was mad" Jazz commented as they watched the she-monster dive once again, purple/blue speckled green skin cresting the water before Nessie disappeared back into the deep.

"Next time, I want our vacation in Spain" Prowl groaned his helm thunking onto the platform's debris as the ferryman's boat cruised out of the fog.

"I concur" Jazz smiled sheepishly "Look on the bright side Prowl; we still have your fishing rod!"

Prowl's faceplate somehow managed to go whiter in horror as his mate plucked his discarded rod out of the water and waved it at him "Maybe there are some lake monsters in Spain we can catch? Scotland can't be the only place that has Monsters like Nessie, right?"


End file.
